winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimberly
Princess Kimberly ' is the Guardian Fairy of Mystica and princess of Mystica. She owns one of the Water Stars and one of the fairies of the Water Stars. Personality And Traits Kimberly can be kind, but sometimes, can be stubborn. At first, she was shy, but got more braver and stronger quickly. She is a caring and helpful girl, and will do anything for her friends. Series History Mystica was a safe place, but destroyed by Ancestral Witches. The fairies of Mystica saved it, but trapped Kimberly in a spell, and took her powers. A red highlight magically appeared on her hair, as a curse from the Ancestral Witches. One fairy from Mystica saved her, and saved Mystica. Seasons Season 1 Kimberly does not appear in this season. Season 2 Kimberly does not appear in this season. Season 3 Kimberly appears in the start of the season. She appears lost and weak, and fainted. The Winx brought her to a room, and she wakes up. At the end of the first episode, she officially became the 7th member. The Winx and her traveled to Mystica to stop Valtor, when an earthquake came on Mystica. They fell into the hole. Kimberly was trapped in another room, but the Winx found her. They transformed, and flew up. They saw Valtor, and he made a black hole, which sucked up Bloom inside. Kimberly, pulled her outside, and made the hole suck her up instead, and got her Enchantix. Season 4 The White Circle got out of control, and turned Kimberly into a bad version of herself. Flora used Fairy Dust on her, and she turned back to normal. She also earned her Believix. Season 5 She earned Harmonix in this season, and used her Water Star for the first time. Movies Secret Of The Lost Kingdom She helped the others, and the one who helped Lockette look for the key. Magical Adventure She became a guardian fairy. Appearance She has blackish blue hair that stops to her knees, pale skin, and purple eyes. She often ties her hair into a ponytail, or pigtails. Civilian She wears a lavender dress that stops to her knees with a blue cloud patterned border at the bottom, and matching at the top with the cloud colored white. She has puffy white sleeves and light blue jeans. She wears black stilettos and her hair is tied into two pigtails. Winx She wears a sparkly purple one shoulder top and a sparkly miniskirt of the same color and knee-high boots colored purple. Her wings are three light blue leaflets. Her hair is tied into two pigtails. Charmix She has a white cloud pin and a white cloud bag. Enchantix She has straight hair with two small pigtails on the sides. She wears a small gold crown with a purple jewel and wears a small dress that are colored dark blue with free flowy light blue sarong on the bottom. She has light blue barefoot sandals and purple gloves up to the shoulder. She has dark blue wings with a purple outline. Her fairy dust bottle is a purple diamond that is tied to her necklace and wings. Believix A cyan blue midriff top and a skirt with the same color, and purple jewels are tied to it. She wears cyan pumps with white socks. Her wings have three curves on each side that are colored cyan and purple on the border. Her hair is tied into pigtails with two purple small bows tied to the pigtails. Sophix A green and pink leaf shirt with a lime and green skirt. She has leaf bracelets on her arms and wears lime sandals with a purple flower tied to them. Her wings are cyan and yellow with purple borders. She also wears a cyan choker. Lovix Her Lovix outfit is similar to her Believix outfit, but in a more wintery version. Harmonix She wears a purple tube top. Her cyan skirt is like a tutu in the form of petals and it is decorated with purple shells. Her bracelets are purple colored flower bracelets. Behind her skirt is a purple veil that stops to her shoes. Her shoes are purple similar to her Enchantix, but with straps. Her wings are mainly purple with the back part white. Her hair is longer and is tied into a ponytail. Sirenix She wears a mermaid skin purple tube top, a translucent purple miniskirt over cyan leggings with cyan ribbons tied around them and matching purple high heeled ankle boots. There is a purple ribbon tied around her right arm. Her hair is recolored cyan with white streaks when underwater. Her wings fade from cyan to magenta, and have a dark blue border. Magical Powers And Abillities Kimberly has dream based powers. She can talk to the moon at night, which helps her. She can also heal and teleport with her scepter. She is one of the fairies of the Water Stars, so she can use powers related to it. Curiosities *'Birthday: January 8th *'Zodiac Sign: Capricorn' *'Fairy Sign: Clouds' *'Favorite Food: Pizza' *'Favorite Color: Purple' *'Favorite Hobby: Shopping' *'Favorite Pet: Dosen't Have One' *'Ideal Boyfriend: Kyle' *'Best Friend:' Rebecca *'Favorite Moves: Romantic Comedies' *'Loves: Anything Sparkly' *'Hates: Cleaning' *'Favorite Music: Pop' *'Favorite Shoes: Stilletos' *'Favorite Subject: Magical History' *'Favorite Spell: Dreamy Flame' Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty